totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Wonderland
Plot The contestants of one house are afraid of being kicked off for not making a lot of drama like Ellie so they make a detailed plan to stay safe. They know which team will probabaly be the target so they get a help of an intern to save each other with that one team losing on porpose but it goes not according to plan. Cast Story Justine: Last time on Total Drama. The contestants faced off in a Christmas heist challenge where they had to rescue Skyler after Ronnie and Nick played a prank on her. Chris came in as Santa where he decided to vote off Ellie for being so boring. So find out what happens when a story comes to life on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! Meanwhile in the house of Emma. Emma: Guys sorry if I get annoying I’m trying to get drama made on the show so what happened to Ellie doesn’t happen to me. Malik: I think we’ll understand, I mean come on! We all hardly get screen time on the show. Ari: Well, maybe we all should form an alliance to get the people who might vote us off to get eliminated. Trevor: Good idea Ari but in this house we are all on the same team. So it wouldn’t really work…. Besides what person would we vote off? Emma: I get her idea, maybe we should put someone down from each team and then maybe Trevor you could get Jenna to manipulate the votes so she gets in trouble, your safe, and everybody’s happy! Trevor: Do I really have to? Emma: If you want to be safe. So here is my idea of who we should vote off. *writes them down* Malik: Why didn’t you just say their names? Emma: It causes suspense. *smiles* So what do you guys think? Ari: Yeah that’s good. But what person should we tell Jenna? Malik: Well are team has lost the most players I think… Trevor: The Nerdy Pandas will be working harder since they are kinda the under dogs. So that leaves… Ari: Our team does have the most people… Emma: I guess but I’m afraid that Jenna won’t do it and I feel bad for going against Mariah since her and Arturo aren’t here. Wait so you want us to loose? Trevor: Well you probably will since the Nerdy Pandas are trying harder since they are kinda the under dogs and the Crazy Rabbits will be too since they can’t afford another lose. Emma: Alright I guess. Let’s just focus on this person. So Trev you gotta tell Jenna. Trevor: *sighs and walks out* Hey Jenna can I ask you a favor? Jenna: *puts her hand on his face* Anything for you baby! What is it. Trevor: *takes her hand off and give her the paper* Well I was wondering if you could manipulate the votes for this person to get voted off. Jenna: Yes of course. I’ll do it. *kisses him* Trevor: *runs* Thanks I guess. Bye! Kylie: *walks over to Jenna* Ok listen here, you gotta leave the kid alone! Jenna: Honey your just jealous that he wants me and not you. Kylie: I’m dating him! Also I can unicycle better than you. Jenna: Who the eff cares? Plus you guys aren’t going to last. Kylie: *rolls her eyes and walks away* Justine: Everybody report to the Campfire of Betrayal! Wear the costume in your locker area. After everybody comes. Justine: Alright today is going to be a fun challenge! It has two parts maybe 3 depending if there is a tie. So first part you must dress up your leader according to your army. People who had no outfit come to the front. Ronnie, Skyler, and Dan: *walk up* Justine: You guys are the leaders! Your team must make the outfit for you guys. Trevor: How am I not surprised… Sorry Ronnie I love you but you’re a camera hog on this show. The producer of the show is pretty stupid. Taylor: I know! Sorry Ronnie I agree.. I thought the producer never gets me screen time. I bet this will be my only line in the episode. Justine: Whatever. Guys get to dressing them up. Oh I almost forgot, Ronnie your team is the white queen’s army. Skyler, yours is the red queen’s army. Then lastly Dan, your team is the Mad Hatters army. So get to it people. The teams go at it. Dex takes charge in his team by giving them die, and gives out orders. Lauren does the same for her team but they face problems when Cassie who is designing the outfit has never seen the movie so Marie secretly helps. The Crazy Rabbits have no problems and finish first. Justine: Alright well the winner will get to have someone as Alice. Emma in the confessional: Oh my god I hope I’m Alice. Oh wait, we’re suppose to lose, darn it! I totally want to be Alice, I would make a perfect one. Justine: Alright the winners are the Feisty Cats! And Emma is Alice! Emma: Darn it! Oh I mean yes! I’m Alice! Justine: Have a seat here Emma. *points to a catapult.* Emma: Ok.. *sits down* I don’t really get wh-*and she’s flung into the air* Maryvette: Um.. She’s not out of the game is she!? Justine: Yup, she’s gone now! Ireland: That’s unfair! She is off the show when her team won the first part. Justine: Guys just shut up. Here’s some maps, you gotta find the treasure. Now go through this hole to starts with. And GO! Everybody starts to run to the hole. Ronnie: Jump in team! Skyler: Faster people! *then starts to jump down the same time as Ronnie* Ronnie: Um Excuse me! I was here first.. So wait your turn! Skyler: Ugly people can’t go down sorry. Ronnie: Then why are you going down!? They both start to yell at each others face and Dan’s team just passes by. Then eventually Ronnie and Skyler jump down but start fighting in the air. Mariah: *looks up* Um I guess that dress thing actually works in the movie. Skyler land down first and starts to run after the Feisty Cats. Dex: First off Skyler you need to stop fighting with Ronnie. Secondly, I’ll eat that little cake thing. You know to shrink like the movie. *he puts the cake in his mouth and chews* Hehe I see a bunny! Come back her bunny! Mallory: Why is he acting so weird? Alex: *points to the counter* Justine must have thought Alice was high in the movie. So she put drugs in that cake. Taylor: How do you know? Shawn: Look on the counter there is a bag that says Destiny’s stash. Everybody starts to laugh. Skyler: Damnit let’s just crawl through the door. Well… come on! They all go through then start running just as the last person goes in the Feisty Cats come in. Maryvette: Where should we go? Chad: Just crawl through the door. We don’t need the cookie or whatever. The all crawl through leading into Wonderland. Nick: Well it looks gothic so it’s obviously the new movie. So where do we need to go first? Lauren: It looks like we need to find Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. So let’s go maybe we can catch up to the other team. They all start to run until they see Katie and Said standing in the fork in the forest. Nick: How am I not surprised… Katie: Well guys we are Twiddle Dee and Sadie: Twiddle Dumb! We will show the way to the prize! Katie: *point to the left* Go this way- Sadie: No it’s to the right! Katie: No left! Sadie: No Right! Ireland: No to be rude but shut up! Just tell us what way the other team went. Sadie: They went to the left. But they are probably at the tea party by now. Ari: Then let’s just go that way. If two teams fail then no damage will be done. Wait if we go that way what person are we suppose to see? Katie: You should see the Cheshire Cat but we can’t say who it is. They all run off but meanwhile the Nerdy Pandas are trying to figure out where the cat is. Hilary: Guys I think we went the wrong way. I think we should go back… Skyler: No this is the right way! Who cares if we missed the cat it was probably someone annoying anyway. Wait a minute… is that Zeke!? He has to be the cat! Zeke: *growls* Alex: Oh Sh- Zeke: *starts to chase them* Everyone starts to run with Skyler holding Dex’s hand since he is claiming that he sees a rabbits with a unicorn horn. Dex: Bunny, bunny, bunny! Haha He shouldn’t be like- like- what? Hahah *coughs* I pucked a rainbow! Skyler: *rolls her eyes and just kisses him* Dex everything is going to be okay. Don’t worry Dexie. Dex: The flower kissed me! Haha, love you flower! *passes out so Skyler picks him up and starts to run faster* The Crazy Rabbits finally find Katie and Sadie. Sadie: I’m Twiddle Dee! Katie: No I am! Sadie: No I am, Katie! Serena: Yadayada, just tell us where we need to go! Sadie: Go left. Katie: No go right! Arturo: *rolls his eyes* Katie is less dumb so let’s go to the right! They walk for a few minutes and find Sierra curled up in a tree. Sierra: *jumps down* Yay! The Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise cast! Nice to meet you guys! We have almost everything! Serena, everyone loves you. Trevor, my cousin Jenna made a blog about you. Trevor: *rolls his eyes* Big surprise! Sierra: Arturo you and Mariah have a big fan base. Um…. Jonna and Monique there is one for you guys’ hair. Malik you have a big fan base too! Oh and Kylie everyone says you’re the new Izzy! Ronnie: Um.. You didn’t really say anything about me…. Sierra: Umm…. You have a big fan base and a anti you club since some people hate how you steal the spotlight of their favorite characters. Ronnie: Why does everyone say that!? Well is there a fan base of me and CJ? Sierra: Ok.. Guys just go to the Caterpillar. They start to run off. The Feisty Cats make it to the caterpillar passing the Nerdy Pandas who indeed are still being chased by Zeke. Dan: Caterpillar, we need to know where to go now that we have seen you. Dawn: *comes walking out and pets the caterpillar* Guys it doesn’t talk but I trained it really well. So you guys have come this far. I don’t want to hold you guys up since I feel the other team is so close. So just go to the right, you’ll meet the tea party people. Ari: Wait, isn’t Dan suppose to be the Mad Hatter? Dawn: Well there they only have the mouse and brown rabbit. Lauren: Well first before we go I need to say one thing. Dawn, I’m a big fan of yours. Can I get a picture with you!? Dawn: Thanks and of course. But let’s pose with… *grabs a bunny* This! Lauren: Okay! *gets camera out and takes a picture* Thank you so much! Alright let’s go! They all run off with the Nerdy Pandas just arriving. Dawn: They went that way *point to the right* Taylor: Let’s go I bet the other team is already in the lead. They all run off. They catch up to the Feisty Cats where then they both run right by each other but they all get lost. Meanwhile the Crazy Rabbits make it to the tea party. Staci: My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented tea. Back then they had to just make sipping sound with a empty cup. So sad! Duncan: *slams his head on the table* Guys I just had to be the stupid mouse. Just go to straight, it’s a short cut. They all start to run meeting the other teams. They all make it to the final field where they all race to the finish. Skyler and Ronnie start fighting again while Chad runs up and catches the prize. Justine: Congrats Feisty Cats! You won the challenge. You want to know what you got!? Ireland: Isn’t this the prize? Justine: Nope here is the prize. Emma: *Comes walking out* Dan: I thought she was out of the show? Justine: She was. But I didn’t say eliminated she was just off the screen. So I will say the losers are the Crazy Rabbits, you guys were in last the whole episode so you guys will vote someone off. Later when everyone is getting their clothes on. Jenna: So Trevy, still want me to vote off that person you told me? Even thought his team lost Justine will probably still vote him off. Trevor: Sure, go ahead Jenna. Make sure it’s that guy! Jenna: Okay. They all go off to the Campfire of Betrayal to see Anne Maria and Justine. Anne Maria: Ok, so this bitch over here wanted me to give the marshmallows out to y’all. So here you go. If you hear your name not called blah, blah, blah, you will be voted out. Did I do that ok? Justine: *glares at her* Sure.. Also the person eliminated will be on the plane with our guests today. So you’ll get to be annoyed by Staci! *smirks* Anne Maria: That snot’s here? I ai’nt gonna do that shit! Whateva! People safe. Trevor, *throws it hard at him* Trevor: Oh bitch! Anne Maria: Wuss. Ok Jonna, Malik, Arturo. *throws again hard at them* Now Monique! Kay now there is only one more whateva. It’s between Kyle and Ron. Kylie: We are girls. I’m KYLIE and she’s RONNIE! Anne Maria: Whateva. Anyways the last one goes to……. Ronnie. Kylie: *starts to tear up* Guys, what did I do…. I thought I did good for the team? Justine: Everyone voted for you. Kylie: What why!? Jonna: Those votes had to be rigged! I didn’t vote for her! Justine: Rules are rules… so Kylie say your good byes! Everyone joins in to hug Kylie. Trevor: I’m going to miss you, you were a good girlfriend but… Kylie: Yeah I know it’s not really going to work out. I’m sorry we are more good of friends. Trevor: Agreed. *hugs her* Kylie: Well I think this is unfair but I’ll leave. Thanks for being an awesome team guys! *jumps on her unicycle, grabs a fishcake and rides onto the plane and tries to ignore Staci. Justine: Let’s see what happens next on this show. Could it be another shocking elimination? Will Jenna annoy Trevor even more? Will Skyler get revenge on Ronnie and Nick? And will Ronnie stop hogging the limelight? Ronnie: Stop saying that! Justine: All these questions will be answered next time on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! Trivia Gallery I'll make a sneak peak pic for people to guess the challenge Confessionals Ireland: Fun challenge, I'm so glad my team won! I was so scared when Emma was catapaulted. I thought we lost her! Ronnie: Am I really that much of a screen hogger? I don't mean to do all that... it's stupid Tbird's fault. Well and Colt and Destiny's since me and them have a big plot for shows. *sighs* Also I wonder why Sierra avoided the subject of me and CJ's relationships... Oh and it was good to see the old cast except Staci. Trevor: Damnit! I did not tell Jenna to vote Kylie! I specifically told her... well that person on the Feisty Cats. I'm so ticked off at her. She probably did it so she can have me all to herself. Also I'm not upset about me and Kylie. Our relationship was more like a friendship. She was a little to crazy for me... Taylor: Oh, I got three lines this week! Yay! Tbird is getting better at this. I wrote a song about him when I was mad... it goes something like this... Someday I'll be livin' in a big ol' city, and all he's ever gonna be is mean. Like it? Emma: OMG! I was picked to be Alice, but then I got catapulted away....Gosh! That was harsh! I thought that I was eliminated, but I'M NOOOOOTTTTT!!!!! YAY!!!!! *Jumps up and hits roof of confessional* Ouch... Dan and Marie: Oh Just, that ugly freaking hooker! I'm going to kill her. She's going down, just like that ugly cameo... Anne Maria! *Kisses themselves*